Time Won't Wait
by pikachusLUVAH
Summary: Being too lazy to train his own students, Kakashi hires a young and handsome male samurai instead. No one's sure if Sasuke will be able to find peace with him, especially since it involves his pride, and also, Sakura. SASUSAKU


**A/N: I've written stories before. But this is my new account. YAY haha. **

**All I hope for, is that you guys like this story, or at least find it somewhat entertaining. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. **

**Time Won't Wait**

**Chapter One**

**- The Arrival of the Samurai -**

--

Introduction:

**H. Sakura: **A peaceful being. This creature is mostly harmless, but can get dangerous if you mess with it. This species cares very much about its friends and tried its best to defend them. Do NOT make fun of the Sakura's pink fur and short height.

**U. Uchiha: **This being is very cold, rude and arrogant. Sasukes tend to train too much. They also hate losing. Never make fun of a Sasuke's hair. And never EVER take its mate! Sasuke's can be very protective about their property.

**U. Naruto: **Often classified as a stupid creature, a Naruto is quite reckless and doesn't wait on others. Even so, a Naruto has a way of words and is very caring and friendly. The Narutos hate waiting and being beaten. Do not ever take this creature's food. They can get very aggressive at times.

--

It was a sunny afternoon in the usually peaceful village of Konohagakure. The birds were twittering, the trees were swaying and the clouds were fluffy and white. Civilians were happily chatting with each other or shopping, and families were out enjoying themselves. Then, all of a sudden…

"AAAUUUGGHHHHH!!!"

Naruto screamed as he swung his sword around in frustration.

Kakashi had assigned his little Chuunin (with one Jounin) team to train with katanas. He had noticed that they might need to use them in upcoming battles, with the way the ninja world was going.

The task was simple enough, really. All the three students had to do was cleanly slice large grass dummies in half. But apparently, Kakashi had overestimated them.

Twice, Naruto had accidentally let go of his sword. And three times, he had nearly hit Kakashi.

"Why. Can't. I. Do. This!!" Naruto told himself as he took the necessary stance. He pivoted his foot forward, stuck out his tongue in concentration, and swung the sword.

Almost instantly, the piece of metal flew from his hands, and sliced part of Sasuke's shorts. The Uchiha, who was also having a hard time, cringed as he felt and heard the fabric break.

The cut was long enough to make part of the fabric limp down. And now, his happy face print boxers were exposed for the world to see. He cursed when he saw the mask on Kakashi's mouth twitch slightly.

He swore even louder when he heard Naruto burst into wild laughter. "Naruto," He said as calmly as he could, though his eyes spoke otherwise. Immediately, Naruto quieted down and began creeping away slowly.

"Ah…Sasuke-kun, don't be so harsh to him. It was an accident, after all," Sakura said as she stuck her katana into the dirt. Sasuke glanced at her, scoffed, and then stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked away with pink cheeks. Sakura smiled, relieved.

"Gah…it's not fair how you're so nice to Sakura-chan, and not me!" Naruto complained. Sasuke glared at nothing in particular.

"What was that, dobe?" He said seriously. The blonde laughed nervously as he quickly hid behind his pink-haired teammate. Sakura sighed as she picked up her sword again.

"Anyways…" She muttered as she readied herself to swing her sword. It would've been a great swing…if she hadn't lost her grip. Like Naruto, she had let go, and the sword was now soaring to their sensei.

The three only stared with wide eyes as the katana pierced into Kakashi's orange book. The tip of the sword was only a centimeter away from his nose. The man looked at it, stunned.

"My…book…" He murmured as Sakura hurriedly scurried behind a large tree.

--

"Obviously, your katana training isn't going so well." Kakashi said, tossing his duct taped book and catching it. His stare focused mainly on Naruto and Sakura as they smiled uncertainly.

"And since I myself am too lazy to teach you advanced moves…" The three teens sweat dropped.

"I'm going to hire a skilled samurai from Wind," He finished. Sasuke grunted as he crossed his arms. Kakashi sighed. "Look, Sasuke. You may think you're skilled, but compared to the guy I'm going to hire, you can't even compare," He pointed out.

"Ouch. That's one big blow to his pride," Naruto said jokingly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing. Kakashi suddenly clapped his gloved hands together.

"Any who…you're all dismissed. Expect to see your trainer early tomorrow morning!" He said with fake enthusiasm before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hm…I wonder who the samurai guy will be…" Naruto said in thought. Sakura sighed.

"It'll probably be some old geezer…maybe one of Kakashi's friends from back then," She said, disappointed. Naruto laughed.

"What? Were you expecting some really cool guy?" He joked. Sasuke kicked at a pebble as Sakura sighed dreamily.

"Whoever he is, I'll become better than him," The Uchiha said darkly. Sakura giggled lightly. She tugged on his shirt.

"Stop being so serious! We should go for some ramen!" The girl chirped, pulling him along with her as she walked forward. Sasuke felt his shoulders relax and his legs become lighter.

The Uchiha took Sakura's hand off of his shit, and held her hand within his. She looked up at him with a huge grin. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"First, he acts like a bastard. And the next thing you know, he's being the sweetest boyfriend ever," He said, sighing before realizing something.

"W…wait…they're going out for **ramen**!!" Naruto remembered before speeding off towards them. He reached them within three seconds.

"Yeah! And then Shikamaru told Ino…Oh, hi Naruto!!" Sakura said, turning to look at the hungry looking boy. Sasuke scowled at him.

"What do you want, dobe?" He asked. Naruto puffed his cheeks up. "Well, sorry! I know how sensitive you are when it comes to your love time with Sakura-chan," He grinned. Sasuke looked away.

"Idiot," He muttered.

"Hey…you guys argue too much. Let's just go have ramen and have a good time," Sakura said, tightening her grip on the Uchiha's hand.

"Yeah, right, Sasuke-_kun_?" Naruto mocked. Sakura stopped. "Don't push it, Naruto," She said sternly. Naruto let out an exhaled laugh.

"Right," He said as Sasuke smirked.

--

_The next day…_

The pink-haired girl stood by the usual bridge. She looked down at the water as tiny, seemingly invisible forces caused ripples in the water. She slowly leaned back and looked down the road, half expecting to see Naruto or Sasuke walking towards her.

Sakura yawned loudly as she stretched out her arms. She let out a tiny squeak when she realized that two men were staring at her upper thighs, which became exposed as she stretched her arms up.

Immediately, she put her arms down to flatten her ninja skirt. Her face was bright red.

Still, the men continued to stare at her. Sakura became cautious when she saw them whispering out of the corner of her eye. She inhaled quickly and exhaled slowly.

'_It's okay…if they try hassling me, I can definitely knock them out in one hit…'_

She turned around, pretending that she hadn't seen them in the first place. Then, she heard their heavy foot steps coming towards her.

"Hey…" One of them said. The voice was unnaturally deep and made her feel uncomfortable. Sakura turned around with an uncertain smile. She could feel the corners of her lips twitch.

"Uh…yes?" She answered, cursing herself for making her voice sound terribly timid. She noticed that both men were big and tall, and upon closing inspection, she could tell they weren't from around here.

"You wanna go with us? We were just making our way back to our village," The other one said, grinning with a huge, muscled arm extended. Sakura took a step back.

"Um…no thanks," She answered back. The man clucked his tongue. "Aw, c'mon. We're not as bad as we look," He replied, grabbing her arm. Sakura balled her little hand into a charka-filled fist. She was about to punch him in the gut, but someone beat him to it.

She felt some relief as the big man fell to floor. She turned around.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun, I wanted to get him"—

Sakura stopped herself short when she saw the person who had saved her wasn't Sasuke. In front of her, was a Sasuke-tall teen with super spiky midnight black hair, and strange light blue eyes. He wasn't smiling and he didn't look too happy at the moment.

"I thought I told you perverts to get back to the village. Dage. Toichi," The man spoke. Sakura noticed the sheathed sword tied to his waist as he rested a pale hand on it.

"I'm sorry, Jio-sama," The man named Dage said, bowing down. He stood up again. "Toichi and I will go back right now," He said. Dage looked at the other man next to him. He jerked his eyes towards the exit of the village and they left quickly, whispering to each other in pathetic voices.

"Um…thanks," Sakura said uncertainly. "You must be the samurai Kakashi-sensei assigned to us?" She asked. He nodded, grinning.

"Yup. I'm Saoji Jio, from the Wind village. Is Kakashi around yet?" Jio questioned. Sakura noticed that he hardly ever blinked his eyes. She also noticed he hadn't attached any 'san' or 'sensei' to Kakashi's name.

"Don't expect him for a while. He's always late," She said, smiling at him. He smirked back. "Still the same, huh?" He said. The pink-haired girl was about to ask him about his relation with her sensei, but someone interrupted her.

"Sakura,"

The said girl turned around and grinned. "Hi, Sasuke-kun!!" She greeted happily. He didn't move from his spot in front of her. Instead, he stared coolly at Jio.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, putting his hands in his pockets. "So you're the guy?" He said towards Jio. He gave him a mocking smirk.

"Yeah. And you're the guy who doesn't know how to use a sword?" He talked back. Sasuke made a sharp sound through his teeth.

"You're pretty arrogant for a teacher. Young, too. I don't expect you to know too much," The Uchiha countered. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"I began training at the age of two. I mastered the sword at the age of five. I became a samurai at the age of twelve. Doesn't that impress you?" Jio said, his smirk disappearing. Sasuke glared at him, his words reminding him of Itachi.

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled, breaking the glaring contest between the two men. He took a curious look at the samurai.

"Oh! I bet you're the guy whose gunna train us!!" He said enthusiastically. Jio nodded at him.

"That's me. I'm guessing that you're…Uzumaki Naruto?" He said. Naruto grinned and nodded so many times, it made them all go dizzy.

"I'm Jio," He introduced himself, placing his hand on his katana again. Naruto saw Sasuke's growing glare, and Sakura's worried and nervous expression. And for once, he understood what was going on.

'_Teme's jealous…'_

Naruto grinned in amusement. Sasuke gave him a strange look.

"What's with you?" He asked, scoffing. Naruto shook his head quickly.

"Nothing. I guess I'm just really happy to meet Jio," He replied in the most convincing way he could. Sasuke was silent for a while, before replying, "Hn,"

"Well," Jio started, taking the sword out of its cover. He pointed the sword at the three.

"Let's get started,"

**A/N: Yeah…so I ended it there. Does this seem okay? Should I continue it? If I should, you should give me a REVIEW!!!**

**Yeah, yeah, you must be thinking 'WHUT, they're already going out and stuff? Well, there's no fun in that!'. THINK AGAIN. I'll try my best to make this story enjoyable.**


End file.
